Club Penguin Magazine
Not to be confused with The Club Penguin Times. The Club Penguin Magazine was released on the 9th February (originally on the 7th) with puzzles, a comic strip and contests. The popularity of the magazine is determined on how many codes are redeemed online. The magazine currently costs £2.99 (£3.00) and is only available in the UK, because "These kind of magazines are sold here more than anywhere else." People in other countries are frustrated with the fact that it is only available in the UK and not their country, although the magazines are making their way into Australia, via Disney magazine, with iCarly in front. The magazine also includes three codes in each issue for one thousand and five hundred coins, and a code for an exclusive item and one item from the current treasure book. The first issue included a code for the Club Shirt and one item from the treasure book. The second issue includes a code for a treasure chest outfit and one code from the current or next (Depending if a new one comes out) treasure book. And a real toy, 3 puffle poppers. The items, you recieve from codes from this magazine will become rare. Table of Contents of the Issues First Issue (09/02/12) *Flipperazzi: Celebrity penguins caught on camera! *Fashion 4 U: Animal Hats *Puffle of the Month: Blue Puffle *Invitation: Puffle Party 2012 *Prototype: Iceberg Tip-Ometer *Penguin Adventure: In Search of the Perfect Puffle *Penguin Quiz: What’s Your Puffle Match? *Penguin Mission: The Invisible Puffle Thief *Penguin Profile: Aunt Arctic *Cool Cribs: The Igloos of the Month *Cadence’s Catwalk: The Outfits of the Month *EPF Announcement: Herbert Wanted *Poster *Penguin Challenge: Pizza Panic *Design a Penguin Competition *Penguin Challenge: Mountain Mayhem *Ask Aunt Arctic (fan art etc.) *Very Important Penguin: Billybob *Next Issue: March 8th! Second Issue (08/03/12) *Flipperazzi: Sensei *Puffle of the Month: Red Puffle *Invitation: April Fools' Party 2012 *Fashion 4 U: Swim Style! *Gary’s Gadgets: Super Secret Squid Radar *Comic: Round Cheese Ahoy! *Cadence’s Catwalk: Totally Pirate *Penguin Profile: Captain Rockhopper *Penguin Mission: Super Turbo Jet Pack Test Flight! *Create Your Own Penguin Adventure: Rockhopper and the Big Bad Sea Monster! *Cool Cribs: Igloos of the Month *Posters: Rockhopper, Cream Soda, Puffles *Comic: The Growl From the Deep! *Penguin Challenge: Treasure Island! *CP Tour: Ski Village *Competition: Rockhopper’s Eye Spy! *Penguin Challenge: Puffle Puzzle Dash! *Ask Aunt Arctic *Very Important Penguin: Romanista1! *Next Issue: April 5th! Third Issue (05/04/12) *Flipperazzi: Cadence *Puffle of the Month: Brown Puffle *Invitation: Earth Day Party 2012 *Fashion 4 U: Super Snooper! *Gary's Gadgets: Hydro Hopper *Comic: Rookie's Holiday! *Cadence's Catwalk: Double Agent! *Penguin Profile: Gary the Gadget Guy *Penguin Mission: The Missing Puffles! *Create Your Own Penguin Adventure: Timber Tantrum! *Cool Cribs: Crazy Igloos! *Posters: Puffle Party, Surf's Up, Agents *Comic: Alaska's Adventure *Penguin Challenge: Gary's Gadget Lab! *CP Tour: EPF Command Room *Competition: Puffle Rescue! *Penguin Challenge: One Upon a Penguin! *Ask Aunt Arctic *Very Important Penguin: Stephanie Lo! *Next Issue: May 3rd! Videos aCjgy9leBl8 6mp24msi3Wk GfdvYignvQk Trivia *The first issue came with a Puffle O's water game. *Some think they made the magazine only in the UK because Moshi Monsters have a magazine also in the UK. So Club Penguin maybe needed to get more people to play Club Penguin instead of Moshi Monsters. *Others also think that they did the Magazine to get Club Penguin more popular since they lost the Bafta Awards. *Many penguins that live in the USA are upset because the Magazine isnt in the US. *The Penguin that is wearing the music note shirt at the end of Issue 3 is Grey! Gallery 1MAGAZINE.jpg|The Issue #1 cover of the Magazine. MAGAZINE_ISSUE_2.png|The Issue #2 cover of the Magazine. free items Uk Redemption Shirt icon.png|Uk Redemption Shirt issue 1 Treasure Chest Costume icon.png|Treasure Chest Costume issue 2 Clothing 14574 icon.png|Classy Agent Suit issue 3 Category:Article Category:Club Penguin Category:Printed Media